httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
StarChaser
Starchaser is a 10 year old (in dragon years) Night Fury. He's the oldest of the two siblings of his father and mother, being 2 years older than his sister (Twilight) who is 7 years of age (in dragon years). His sub-species are named Interstellar Fury's, and are extremely rare, only four of his kind are known to be remaining. Description His height is 7'8 and his length is around 37ft, making him somewhat larger than the regular Night Fury, and his Wingspan is around 60ft. Starchaser, being the breed of a NightFury, comes from a sub-species called Interstellar Furies. Along with his sister Twilight, whom he is 2 years older than, where born from their mother and fathers clutch of two eggs. It is known, that there are now only four Interstellar Furies left in existence, due to leaving the nest after their parents had raised them, they do know where their parents are and visit them occasionally. Starchaser is very friendly towards fellow Dragons, depending on their apparent personality. However, If a Dragon acts hostile towards him, he will not refrain from protecting himself against them. Starchaser is very protective and loyal over friends and those he loves and cares for, he and he will do anything to protect them. His relationship with Humans Is very shaken because of his past, so he can't help but apply what happened in his past to all of them. However, If he finds a Human that's friendly and doesn't act hostile with any weapons, he will slowly warm up to them over time. Starchaser Is also a very fast and efficient flier thanks to his wings and extra flaps on his head, his flying speed Is almost unmatched by any other Dragon, meaning he can be very dangerous towards enemy human villages. All that is known about him now is that he is currently an Alpha of a pack of Fury's with a special caring mate and a loving sister beside him. Starchaser's mother and father live safely hidden in the Hidden World, and Starchaser's caring younger sister is always beside him wherever he goes. It's known recently that Starchaser had 3 hatchlings with his mate in his current place of stay, one of the hatchlings were a mix of both of them, one was purely the same species as his mate, and the 3rd hatchling was a pure Night Fury like his father. Family Starchaser's mother and father live safely hidden in the Hidden World, and Starchaser's caring younger sister is always beside him wherever he goes. It's known recently that Starchaser had 3 hatchlings with his mate in his current place of stay, one of the hatchlings were a mix of both of them, one was purely the same species as his mate, and the 3rd hatchling was a pure Night Fury like his father. Appearance As you can see in the Appearance section, yes he has glowing/glimmering star patterns all over his body and tongue! Which makes him practically invisible in cloudless and clear night skies. However, If the sky is cloudy with no stars, he has the ability to make his scales turn black to blend in. So it doesn't really matter if the weather is clear or not, he will always be camouflaged in the night sky... He also has three tail flaps instead of the normal two, which helps greatly with flying.Category:Night Fury dragons